nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Zakone 'Oshenna
That Zakone 'Oshenna is un Lovish loubook an that ofishel Zakone o'that Oshenna harven. Tower Iaws that Gonner hine take do writ that zakone o d'onvise suemen do yie that. That fowmer gonner, Oos Wes Ilava, onviseth Ben Opať, kto had bicommen that gonner, do writ hine. Ben Opať vezzin iad odisten Lovia an da naws langer un gonner o suemen yenake kto can writpos that Zakone. Zakones wer esyvrabitten in October 2010 an egrantowritten in June 2013. Lou Capitol jidden: That Oshenna Harven Stranka jidden: Ekt 'Oshenna # Oshenna is un undividovatskopni Lovish harven. # That Harven 'Oshenna is outfornine an louyienine egournen by that Gonner, ewibratten in Harven Eleksias, like is epopisatten i that Konstitutsia. # I that Harven 'Oshenna, that ootsta o'that Konstitutsia an that Feaderelni, ithine nadwelade an thie lous bude zavesockel. # That Harven 'Oshenna is un demokratni an sosialni harven, egournen by that prawnjo, i that tshlokni dostoynost, thie tsivilni rights an slobodas, that wolni coming o'tshlokni eagmannost, pravichnost an politikni pluralisma foshow nadweladni tshenas, i that dutch o'that demokratni lou o'thie fowdien 'os Oshenna bwa, chem bude ezarutshitten. # That Harven 'Oshenna bude taquen ecesten up that prinsciple o'that oddellenien an oafwight kuein that freymwowk o'konstitutni demokratsia. # That Harven 'Oshenna can, sledou that Konstitutsia, enaktovat ithine ayn lous, ekollektovatten i that Zakone. # That omesna 'Oshenna is Hurbanoft. # Thie ofishel narashas 'Oshenna thar Lovish Angltshi an Narasha 'Oshenna. Stranka dwah: Welade o'that Harven # Harven Eleksias: ## Efrock Harven Eleksias mus bite held fo that eleksia o'thie tridshat-saytelaeng Desquerát. ## Efri Lovish sitzen has that right do bico un candidat fo Gonner 'Oshenna asime he o she has un ofishel residensia in thattey Harven. ### Niese na edovolnitten do bite un candidat durende un Harven Eleksia i mor as jidden harven. ## That ofishterm o'that elektovatten Gonner, Deptee, an Desqueráter is jidden rock up that stet. Dafor efrock thie eleksias bude held at that same totshka. ## Eleksiaprokedur durende thie Harven Eleksias: ### Thie Oshenna Harven Eleksias are dwah rozdielen eleksias held at that same totshka; jidden fo that eleksia o'that Gonner an Deptee, an jidden fo that eleksia o'that Desquerát. ### Durende un period o'dwah tyshdien, eni Lovish sitzen an bivetter o'that harven can bicopos un candidat fo Gonner i thie Harven Eleksias. Thattey period bigen eksaktane jidden meshats befo that den o'that inouguratsia o'that Gonner, Deptee, an Desquerát. Thattey is ouso that period i chom partis can zasnamenatpos fo thie Desquerát Eleksias. ### Durende un period o'dwah tyshdien, eni Lovish sitzen can castpos hine o shine lasovebechen quoldober un candidata i thie Harven Gonner Eleksias. #### Efri sitzen prosh cast jidden lasovebechen a candidat fo Gonner i thie Harven Eleksias. #### Sitzens prosh wibrat do na cast thoshine lasovebechens. #### That sitzen mus bite un bivetter o'that harven. ### Durende that same period o'dwah tyshdien, eni Lovish sitzen can castpos hine o shine lasovebechen quoldober un politikni partia i thie Desquerát Eleksias. #### Efri sitzen prosh cast trea quolni lasovebechens a Desquerát Eleksia: un Maisel, un Mainor, an un Quolni. Un Maisel is trea punkts a'hodnot, un Mainer is dwah punkts a'hodnot an un Quolni is jidden punkt a'hodnot. ##### Dodatnine, un sitzen prosh wibrat do cast jidden punkt a rock that iaf biten bivettin i that Harven 'Oshenna. Thattey punkts prosh bite ecasten fo jidden politikni parti, ale thattey nis na zavesockel. #### That n'is na edovolitten do rynne nesavicelostane; one mus bite up that list o'un politikni parti that obshanut bud thie names "Oceana" or "Oshenna" in ithine name, o that is ecesten in Oshenna. #### Ow politikni partis mus priyat lestens trea punkts do priyat eni saytels i that Desquerát. #### Sitzens na prosh cast multipel lasovebechens fo that same politikni parti. Ow casten lasovebechens mus bite given do rozdielen politikni partis. #### Sitzens prosh wibrat do na cast thoshine lasovebechens. #### That sitzen mus bite un bivetter o'that harven. ### Thie brukni totshkas o'eleksias, vuenine that mozno o'un upyieing o'bowf that Gonner an that Deptee, are esen at 16 do 30 o'September fo thie namebrings, an fo 1 do 14 'October fo that lasovattin. That Den 'Inouguratsia is esen at 1 o'November. ### Ow politikni partis buet uplen thie eleksias kue perses o'thie uplen lasovebechens, kue that vuenimst o'those that have ustupatten. #### Thie perses o'lasovebechen ecasten do un necki politikni parti form thie uplen casten lasovebechens an is thie perses o'saytels i that Desquerát that that candidat buet kontrolovat. ##### Thie Desqueráters prosh delegatovat thoshine saytels do ow thie parties that thawnt, ale steal kontrolovat thie lasovebechen o'efri Desqueráter. ### That candidat fo Gonner kto priyatteth that vuesockas numer o'lasovebechens an lestens trea buet bico Gonner o'that Harven 'Oshenna. #### Insagh un samegoy, un toest lasovatround mus bite held inkue dwah tyshdien o'time. #### That Gonner is that law o'that Harven Welade. ### That candidat fo Gonner kto priyatteth that up-yidden vuesockas numer o'lasovebechens an lestens trea buet bico Deptee o'that Harven 'Oshenna. #### That Deptee is meantimeni that law o'that Harven durende that absensia o'that Gonner. #### Asime that Gonner upyie, or eni other instansia is that stilit that he mus got, dan bico that Deptee that Gonner an buet keep that ofish til thie prisht Harven Eleksias. ### I that Harven 'Oshenna, that lasovatockray fo harvenwide eleksias is esen do that starb 'osemnest. ## Ow that motsh o'that Desquerát got de that Gonner, o that Deptee, asime that Gonner is unaktifni, kede mor as that poln o'thie Desqueráters are inaktifni; bud evillasitten by themself or asime theef na editten for over un meshats (tridshat dien). ### Asime un predstave has biten in that lasovatokres langar as dwah tyshdien an lessar as that poln o'thie Tshlens o'that Desquerát has elasovatten quoldober toho, that Gonner prosh roshutnot do vikeldat that lasovebechen nalesser; kue that pomienka that mor as that poln o'thie casten lasovebechens ar quoldober toho predstavy. Stranka trea: Taste o'that Harven # That Harven 'Oshenna is edividovatten i dwah gminas an trinest distrikts. ## Thie dwah gminas ar Eesheckt an Hurbanoft. ### Udhorin that gmina o'Eesheckt ar thie distrikts Rike o'thie Bobors Hine Ust (Novemunth, Tshadsa, Viestal), Eesheckt, Northbreh (Dubnitz, Orwnitz), Nortni Weenke (Cousheckt, Heighnow, Sternaw), an Boynitzland (Boynitz, Donitz). ### Udhorin that gmina o'Hurbanoft ar thie distrikts Dedin o'thie Dien, Hurbanoft, Ástrancklessie, Overbanken-Stareless, Slwagn, Skyllenn, Southland (Bardeyow, Squolnidedin), an Soutni Weenke (Bytack, Righow, Topolcane, Vrabelvrutke). #### That distrik o'Hurbanoft dialai is edividovatten i patsh towns: Deynteyn o'Hurbanoft, Dedin o'Frants, Mulntsys, Noveástranck, an Dedin o'Bankoni. # Thie gminas gea egournen by Starostas, kto onvisen ar by that Gonner an that Desquerát o'that Harven; thie distrikts an towns ar egournen by Tshoolimen, kto elektovatten ar by menni-lasovating kuein that distrikt o that town. That distrikt o'Hurbanoft nef no Tshooliman, as that is edividovatten in towns. ## That mose forni take o'thie Tshoolimen is swawattin an poradittin thie Starostas. That is that take o'thie Starostas do swawat an poradit that Gonner an that Desquerát. Stranka stir: Ekt o'thie Harvena Outsnacks # That Harven 'Oshenna buet efoshowen by un seria 'ofishel harven outsnacks, that can bite erazmatrivatten as tipikni Oshenna. # That ofishel brandt 'Oshenna is: thattey brandt. # That ofishel flaik 'Oshenna is: thattey flaik. # That ofishel farb 'Oshenna is: read. # That ofishel animatsia 'Oshenna is: That Lew. # That cultsherni viester 'Oshenna is that Heretow 'Oshenna, Oos Wes Ilava. # Deris na ofishel byslofs an byname. Stranka patsh: Ekt kue thie Uznanen Kraithen Names # Wesheliak vodnidieranames have biten ofishelroben in Oshenna, thattey witshanimke len thie radishas waters: ## Rike o'Barstove; Rike o'thie Bobors; Belni; Curbeck; Dennerwa; Done; Goarssef; Guend; Guendter Channel; Heyessef; Hillstern; Heartlandsbeck; Kollweck; Lessef; Miesha; Nahrodin; Naskar Guend; Near That Pitte; Nove Channel; Nortni Trench; Pester; Ploath; Polske Beck; Prolock; Rike o'Swolnick; Rike o'that Falke; Rike o'thie Wishe; Scueln; Shrod Channel; Snaltersbeck; Snoarfall; Starguend; Starsyf; Syf; That Beck; That Great Oshen; That Graght; That Logue; Thatrench; That Stronghold; That Vizzockni; That Yin; Thie Dien; Trwa; Vax; Velmnick; Viedni Kláp; Vuesocker Guend; Vuesocker Vax. # Weshliak kraithen names have biten ofishelroben ae'hey, an those be egroopen in patsh rozdielen kategorias: ## Lesni kraiths: Carltonlessies; Duennlessies; Ewtecklessies; Lessies o'that Soutni Rike o'thie Bobors; Lielnicklessies; Mycknicklessies; Polskolessies; Ryshembrocklessies; Soutni Lessies. ## Osters an mokradoves: Mokradoves o'That Wodate Oster; Nobivinen Oster; Oster o'Londine; Motshiar o'Swolnick. ## Elevatovatten or uneven kraiths: Bosch Hine Kopetshies; Eeshkopetshies; Falkegoard; Kopetshies o'that Syff; Masht o'Lawrence French; Nortni Mithni Kopetshies; Soutni Mithni Kopetshies; That Curland; That Heye; That Vuesockt; Thie Krals Thoshine Masht; Viedni Masht; Weeshkopetshies. ## Rikni kraiths: Rike o'thie Bobors; Rike o'thie Bobors Hine Ust; Kollweck; Miesha; That Beck; That Logue; Thatrensh. ## Shpetsialni navenkis: Betwixt thie Dwah; Overbanken; That Ength; That Pitte; That Pynt; Thie Boarpoles. # Un karta kue names fo thie rikes can bitepos hey efinden; an un karta kue kraithni names can bitepos hey efinden. Stranka shest: Harven Departments # Un Harven Department is un outforni divisia o'that Harven Welade tsho right hine up jidden urtshin gourningspole tsho is potch welk do bite oddellovatten fo that fshobeshni Harven Welade. ## Harven Departments have un outforni funksia an na louyieni. ## Harven Departments be eviesten by un Tshooliman kto is onvisen by that Gonner. ### Asime that Desquerát na sulesit kue that onvisen Tshooliman, can it overrulovatpos that Gonner hine roshutnost kue un simpelmoset. Kue thatte sagh, that Gonner buet onvise another Tshooliman. # Thie denshen Harven Departments 'Oshenna ar: ## Oshenna Harven Department fo Cultsher an Arfgood, tsho kontrolovat, managovat, an uhatshit ow thie cultsherni chelts an institutsias, ae'hey as historiski stavebechens an misetos in that Harven 'Oshenna; ## Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Syvesses, tsho nim un overglens de ow thie pyblek syvesses, so as that odpadni disposovebechen, vod, energia, an gaz, an zidravie ashatsh in that Harven 'Oshenna; ## Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Transportatsia, tsho managovat that Bussyvess 'Oshenna an ow thie forms o'pyblek transportatsia, witshane kystemrobatten transportatsia, in that Harven 'Oshenna; ## Oshenna Harven Department fo Mestroshvatting an Mestni Coming, tsho kontrolovat eni mestni buchens, kadastralni syvesses, an mestni grancoming, an managovat that Demografni Senter 'Oshenna, ae'hey as zempo-ushing in that Harven 'Oshenna; ## Oshenna Harven Department for Invainmental Saks, tsho managovat an come that naytsher an that agroun an is onguin thie invainmental sakes in that Harven 'Oshenna. Capitol dwah: Regulatsia onguin konstruksia Stranka jidden: Staveright Ekt # Asime one toozhit do konstruktovat un stavebechen in un town, that Gonner mus eproof thie konstruksiaroshvers ae'hey as that konstruksiasait. ## One nef no that need do swuwat that Gonner ebow eni nove konstruksias. ## Asime that Gonner n'odmitnut thie roshvers o that sait kuein dwah tyshdien, bowf mus one razmatrivat as eproofen. # Asime one toozhit do konstruktovat un stavebechen in agrounni kraiths o lesses, that Gonner an Desquerát mus eproof thie konstruksiaroshvers ae'hey as that konstruksiasait. ## One nef no that need do swuwat that Gonner ebow eni nove konstruksias. ## Asime that Gonner n'odmitnut thie roshvers o that sait kuein dwah tyshdien, bowf mus one razmatrivat as eproofen. ## That las o'invainmental tastes is erazmatrivatten do zoud tashki in thattey sagh, mow so as ked that is eroshvatten do bite estavatten in un town that is retch. # Un stavebechen prosh one len rozburat kue that suelash o'that Gonner; asime un stavebechen is un monument, that na can bitepos erozburatten, vuenimpo as that stavebechen is enummen fo that monumentni list. Stranka dwah: Monumentni Surgh Ekt # Ow monuments i that Harven 'Oshenna get administratovatten, ezasnamenatten, uhatshitten, an kept fo futurni generatsias by that Oshenna Harven Department o'Cultsher an Arfgood. ## Stavebechens erazmatrivatten do have monumentni tshena ar historiski saits, arkitekturni riedkiens, stavebechens kue vuesockane emotsionalni tshena fo thie Oshenna lide, o stavebechens erazmatrivatten befo 1930. # That Gonner 'Oshenna mus onvise suemen do bite that Tshooliman o'thattey syvess o bite that Tshooliman hine ayn bwa. # Un stavebechen buet len bite enummen fo that list kue vuesock vuenimst. By priklad, asime iaf biten edodatten by falnost, asime other konstruksia mus biten enummen sted at that velmi same skwyrna (in thattey sagh, zagnuttin that monumentni stavenile bude erazmatrivatten), or asime that stavebechen is velmi eshkoudatten an ozreparatovatskopni (in thattey sagh, rekonstruksia bude erazmatrivatten). Stranka trea: Mest, Dedin an Tyrnav Ekt # Na man can nadavatpos un mest, dedin, dyrp o tyrnav kueout that suelash o'that ektin Gonner an Desquerát. # Towns can bitepos enadavatten kue that jedini suelash o'that Gonner, ale thattey suelash can bitepos evillasitten ozmeanni by that Desquerát asime those razmatrivat that buchen o'that dedin o that mest oznean an asime those na thank that thattey buchen buet prispite do that Harven hine dobernit. Stranka stir: Shecking Ekt # Nacase buet edovolitten do konstruktovat un sheck o'eni rodsh kueout that suelash o'that Gonner an that Desquerát. # Ow shecks mus bite estavatten lestens trea kilometers gun fo miesten an dedins; tyrnavs an dyrps can biten estavatten near un sheck avea. ## Asime un tyrnav o dyrp outgrou do bico un mest o dedin, thattey na hibbring eni sofouth ekonstruktovatten shecks. # Un sheckingtaste can nadavatpos un tyrnav kue that suelash o'that Gonner an that Desquerát. Capitol trea: Harven Chensniens Stranka jidden: Oshenna Zidraviesurgh # That Oshenna Zidraviesurgh is un taste embursovatten by an pod that chensnien o'that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## That Oshenna Zidraviesurgh mus zaistit that efri bivetter 'Oshenna has pristup do possarutshni zidraviesurgh an is enabitten kue that take o'lookin fo tshests do lepshit zidraviesurgh in Oshenna an zaistit that ow setten otasksnacks ar adresovatten. ## That Oshenna Zidraviesurgh buet erynnen by that Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Syvesses o'that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## Ow dreafchens that noot pyblekane embursovatten zidraviesurgh mus gorke thie regels an thie protikols eyien by that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh. # Um noot pristupni zidraviesurgh ouder Oshenna, talobechens bude eyien do that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh, tsho dan buet roshutnot po chom that feague bude espeanen fo. ## That Oshenna Zidraviesurgh buet priyat un potshet o'L$500 a bivetter o'that Harven a rock. ### Asime thie náklads a bivetter vuenimgot that L$500, that Harven Welade mus grantelle thie náklads. ### Asime thie náklads a bivetter ar less as L$500, that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh prosh investovat that oversom in innovatsia an lepshebechen o'that zidravni syvess o depositovat that oversom back do that Harven Welade. ## Potuepen toho-thattey, that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh buet priyat un potshet o'L$500,000 a uznanen liekni stavebechen, an L$5,000,000 a uznanen hospital a rock. ### Un liekni stavebechen or hospital mus biten uznanen by that Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Syvesses o'that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## That Oshenna Zidraviesurgh has that sloboda fo speanin feague, lang as thie sledovattin trebnosts ar espylnitten: ### That embursovanie prosh biten po-ushitten len fo that lepshebechen or innovatsia o'thie zidravni syvesses, ae'hey as fo that grantellin o'thie náklads. ### That embursovanie mus support lestens thie uznanen liekni stavebechens in that Dedin o'thie Dien, Deynteyn Hurbanoft, Eesheckt, Righow, an Sternaw, an that uznanen Mariaberg Hospital i Mulntsys. ## Mow embursovanie prosh bite allokatovatten do that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh fo shpetshni tshels asime those be eproofen by that Gonner. # Dreafchens pod that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh prosh nabit un maksimum o'L$200 a bivetter a rock fo nooten syvesses. ## Ofishel bivetters o'that harven tshe nef no poystien, an nef no feague, bude epomauten feaguenne by that Harven Welade. ## Lovish sitzens that nef no ofishel residencia in Oshenna prosh bite enabitten for un maksimum o'L$200 a lietshbechen, kue un maksimum o'L$2,500 a eagman a rock ## Lide that nar no sitzens o'Lovia an that nef no ofishel residensia in Oshenna prosh bite enabitten fo that full potshet. ## Dreafchens len prosh nabit patsients fo rozumni potshets fo granten syvessen tshe wer bud esulesitten up by that patsient i pokrotsh, or tshe wer needed an bargin that bife, chom mus bite saen po by that Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Syvesses. # Iese that chensnien o'thie dreafchens pod that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh do zaistit that necki standards ar espylnitten onguin that syvess those noot an ache those ar erynnen. ## Dreafchens mus bite tastes kueout intendovattin zisk that na obchod pyblekane thie podiels. ## Iese that tshiel o'thie dreafchens pod that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh do syve thoshine patsients po'un. # That pripygh o poystien o'un individual na prosh bite enummen in ekawnt led allokattin lietshbechen, forrang mus bite eyien do those kue thie agls that ar slayas an rozittenas fo that bife. ## Patsients na prosh bite esetten do strashkat langar as shest meshats. # That Oshenna Zidraviesurgh mus upset un zidravni desque for efri dreafchen pod that Oshenna Zidraviesurgh do revivovat thie dreafchens that ar nootin syvesses pod hem. ## Un zidravni desque mus outbet tshlens that have un broad knowth in that zidraviesurgh an nar na in eni tshol kue un relatsia, sosialni o korporatni, kue thie aynlide o'that dreafchen o that hine bwa. Stranka dwah: Oshenna Feyrsyvess # That Oshenna Feyrsyvess is emintenen by that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## That Oshenna Feyrsyvess mus zaistit that efri bivetter o'that harven is uhatshitten fo naytsherni bivets an mus look fo tshols do lepshit that raniar ecallen uhatsh in Oshenna ae'hey as set onwearnost fo spuelni naytsherni bivets in Oshenna an zaistit that ow esetten otasksnack be adresovatten. ## That Oshenna Feyrsyvess is erynnen as un part o'that Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Syvesses. ## Un dreafchen can bitepos erazmotrieten pod that Oshenna Feyrsyvess asime that is aynen by that Oshenna Harven Welade. # Ow uznanen tushibechens in Oshenna priyat un rockni embursovanie fo that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## That denshen embursovanie a tushibechen is L$2,500,000. ## Uznanen tushibechen ar thie tushibechens i Mulntsys, Dedin o'thie Dien, an Eesheckt. ## Mor embursovanie prosh bite alokatovatten do that Harven Department fo thie same tshels at that diskretsia o'that Gonner. # Naytsherni bivets mus biten adresovatten kue forrang biten eyien do onest those that porozit thie mose bifes. # That Oshenna Feyrsyvess mus zaistit that it speane un part o'ithine balchin do settin onwearnost an predishnien o naytsherni bivets. Stranka trea: Oshenna Odpadni Syvess # That Oshenna Odpadni Syvess is emintenen by that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## That Oshenna Odpadni Syvess mus zaistit that efri Oshenna bivetter can priyatpos proper odpadni, ofvalni an resiklovatni syvess an mus look fo tshols do lepshit thattey syvesses in Oshenna ae'hey as wowk outeal rastin that resiklovebechen in Oshenna an mus zaistit that ow setten otasksnacks ar adresovatten. ## That Oshenna Odpadni Syvess bude erynnen by that Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Syvesses o'that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## Un dreafchen can bitepos razmotrieten pod that Oshenna Odpadni Syvess asime iese aynen by that Oshenna Harven Welade. # Bivetters 'Oshenna talovat fo that disposovebechen o'thoshine odpad tsho is ekollektovatten o'haym po un dwahtyshdenni ground. ## Efri residensia has that right do bite po-ushitting dwah disposovatni quoshes: jidden fo dekomposovatskopni odpad, sowie zardni odpad an mashmal, an judden fo na-dekomposovatskopni odpad. ### Um minimisit that potshet o'na-dekomposovatskopni odpad, mus that Oshenna Walde noot resiklopunkts in efri tyrnav. #### Resiklopunkts ar po praivetaynen vlastnitstwoe an resiklovatskopni towar bude kept oddelleni by that aynman. Thie resiklopunkts are ekollektovatten po un meshatsni ground, an that aynman o'that vlastnitstwoe buet priyat un fear sum. #### Resiklovatskopni towar ar razmotrieten do bite cows, plastik, payper an karbed, glass, an tekstail. #### Gross produkts sowie prokessen dreve an furnitur prosh bite ebringen do un lokalni dump falstene. #### Elektronal an nebespetshni or invainshkoudin ghmots an produkts mus bite ebringen do un dump an na prosh bite edisposovatten do by that brukni syvess. ### Efri residensia talovat for un fest cumst a meshats, zavisetin po that welkost o'that disposovatni quosh. #### Disposovatni quoshes fo na-dekomposovatni an dekomposovatni odpad ar geaskopni i thie welkosts 40l, 80l, 120l, 160l, an 200l. #### Thie cumsts ar fest on L$4 fo na-dekomposovatni odpad, an un cumst o'L L$1,50 a ekstra 40l. #### Thie cumsts ar fest on L$3 fo dekomposovatni odpad, an un cumst o'L L$1 a ekstra 40l. ## Asime thie cumsts o'that Oshenna Odpadni Syvess vuenimgot that potshet o'feague that is eraysen, mus that Oshenna Harven Welade grembursovat thie náklads. ## Ekstra embursovanie prosh bite allokatovatten do that Oshenna Odpadni Syvess at that diskretsia o'that Gonner. # Iese that chensnien o'thie dreafchens pod that Oshenna Odpadni Syvess do zaistit that necki standards ar espylnitten onguin that syvess those noot. ## Dreafchens mus maksimisit that potshet 'odpad those resiklovat kuein thoshine moyleds. Stranka stir: Oshenna Vodesyvess # That Oshenna Vodesyvess is emintenen by that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## That Oshenna Vodesyvess mus zaistit that efri bivetter 'Oshenna can priyatpos tshisting, purifikatsia an dodavka o'vodesyvesses an mus look fo tshols do lepshit thattey syvesses in Oshenna an mus zaistit that ow setten otasksnacks ar adresovatten. ## That Oshenna Vodesyvess bude erynnen by that Oshenna Harven Department fo Pyblek Syvesses o'that Oshenna Harven Welade. ## Un dreafchen can bitepos razmotrieten pod that Oshenna Vodesyvess asime iese aynen by that Oshenna Harven Welade. # That Oshenna Harven Welade mus minten un vodudodavkasenter near Bankoni, an mus minten proper vodesustava ae'hey as un proper stocksustava. ## Efri residensia talovat un fest potshet o'L$0,002 a liter o'vod that is enummen fo that voduroor. ## Asime thie cumsts o'that Oshenna Vodesyvess vuenimgot un potshet o'feague that is eraysen, that Oshenna Harven Welade mus grembursovat thie náklads. # Iese that chensien o'thie dreafchens pod that Oshenna Vodesyvess do zaistit that necki standards ar espylnitten onguin that syvess those noot. ## Dreafchens mus noot tshisti klookskopni vod for ow thoshine sakenicks. ## Dreafchens mus noot guinvod for ow thoshine sakenicks. # Deris un limitatsia po thie shemikals o substansias that prosh bite ekonatten in purifikovatten chuckvod by dreafchens operatovattin pod that Oshenna Vodesyvess. ## Eni shemikals o substansias that over un kratky o lang tidsperiod hibbring that eagmanni dispositsia do eni pdutnut degree o nedobrotevenne hibbring that zidravie o'un individual na prosh bite edodatten do vod in um potshet that can couse so effekts over un kratky o lang period. ## Iese that chensnien o'that Oshenna Welade do upset un Oshenna Vodnidesque tsho robe presais limitatsia po shemikals an substansias an tsho zaistit proper regulatsia o'vod. ## Iese that chensien o'inspektovatters annummen by that Oshenna Vodnidesque do regelwise zaistit that na vod has shemikals over limitatsias kuein hem. Category:Law Category:Oceana Category:Oceana (language)